1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for integrated scheduled recording in a multi-tuner system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for setting scheduled recording of a plurality of standard broadcast signals received by a multi-tuner system on a single integrated scheduled recording setup graphical user interface (GUI) screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the amount of information or entertainment provided for customers has rapidly increased. Especially, the number of pieces of information and entertainment transmitted through satellites, cables, television (TV) networks, telephone networks, etc. in an analog or digital form has increased. In addition, the demand for a multi-tuner system that integrally receives many pieces of information including different types of broadcast signals, and functions as different types of tuners for satellite broadcasts, cable TV broadcasts, and so on, has increased. When the multi-tuner system functions as two or more different types of tuners, broadcast signals received using different types of tuners are displayed in different forms, respectively, as in a picture-in-picture (PIP) mode.
In a conventional multi-tuner system functioning as two or more different types of tuners, scheduled recording can be set for only one type of tuner at one time.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional multi-tuner system formed by integrating various products respectively having different broadcast standard tuners into a single digital complex product cannot set scheduled recording for channels available in different tuners on a scheduled recording setup screen 100 at one time.
Accordingly, an apparatus and method for integrated scheduled recording in a multi-tuner system, by which scheduled recording of broadcast signals received by different types of tuners for various satellite broadcasts and terrestrial broadcasts can be set in a single integrated scheduled recording GUI environment at one time, is desired.